A Woman's Touch
by Call Me Writefag
Summary: Yuki helps Gumball conquer his fear...of women.


**A** **Woman's Touch**

Nicole Watterson was at her wit's end. As she sipped her coffee, she stared at the reflection of her worried frown in its pitch black surface. With a tired sigh, she spoke to her one true friend.

"It's been three years, Yuki. And he's still...He's still the way he was the day it happened!"

Yuki reached across the table and put her hand on top of Nicole's "He won't talk to you about it?" She asked.

"No, he's completely terrified of girls! He won't even be alone with one. Not Anais, not me, no one! To make matters worse, he even broke up with his girlfriend after the trial ended." Nicole's voice wavered at the memory. That had been a hard time for them all. Just being in the same room as that disgusting ape. Knowing what that woman- no, that creature had done to her boy, she'd wanted to leap from her seat and attack her. But that wouldn't have done any good. It wouldn't have brought back the Gumball she knew. "...I just want my little boy back." she sobbed.

He was gone, and only a shell remained. Nicole couldn't count how much she'd spent on psychologists and therapists - _or_ the antidepressants they all agreed he needed. Money she couldn't afford to spend, all for useless, expensive medications and the opinions of useless, expensive doctors. Nicole related all of this to Yuki. It was good to have her as a friend. She always listened without judging, and she never told Nicole what she should and shouldn't do.

"He can't stay this way forever. He's growing up, someday he should be…" Nicole trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. The selfish, greedy thought that always formed in the back of her mind whenever she considered his future.

"I know, Nicole. I know what you mean." Did she? A tinge of fear arose in Nicole's eyes. Yuki noticed this and gave her a warm smile while patting her hand reassuringly. "It's ok Nicole. It's alright to want grandchildren from him."

"I shouldn't be thinking about that. Not yet. Not until he's ok again...but will he ever be?"

"He will be, Nicole, he will be. Just have faith."

"I guess he's just not ready to move on yet." Nicole sighed.

"I think he is." Yuki said suddenly, nodding to herself as she continued "He just needs a helping hand or two."

Nicole's ears perked up. "What do you mean?" Her voice was edged with a desperate hope. She was willing to try just about anything.

"He needs to face his fear and conquer it, Nicole. It's the only way."

Nicole nodded along, unsure where Yuki was going with that, but well aware of the logic behind it. "He's very fragile…"

"We'll take it slow, Nicole. Soft and gentle. He needs a light touch. A mother's touch…" Yuki inclined her head "...And then a woman's touch."

Nicole leaned back in her chair, her brow furrowed in confusion "What are you suggesting…?"

Yuki smiled playfully and winked.

Thoughts raced through Nicole's mind. This was insane. Was she talking about - What in the ever loving…? "You can't be serious." Nicole blurted out, astonished beyond words, certain that she'd misheard or misunderstood her friend.

"Let me help him."

Nicole pulled her hand away from Yuki and stood up, walking away and shaking her head. This was...It was insane! So why couldn't she say no already? Was she really so desperate as to try this? Part of her felt like there was nothing to lose in trying, and everything to gain. Nicole ran the idea through her mind, and each time she did it seemed to make more sense. He had been horribly mistreated by a woman, and left terrified of them. But if he were shown the other side...That they can also do good things...Yes. It might just…

Nicole stood and stared out the window as she thought, until a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. "Do you trust me, Nicole?"

She nodded slowly "Yes."

"You know I'm right Nicole."

"Yes. You always are."

"Then it's settled. I'll help him."

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose "Oh, what am I letting you do to him? Be careful. He's…"

"I know, Nicole. Just trust me. I have a way with young boys."

Nicole decided against asking her what she meant.

It had taken a week full of fretful doubt and rethinking until she had finally managed to organize a day where the rest of the family would be away. Nicole sat on the couch wringing her hands. Yuki had already arrived and gone upstairs, so she was all alone with her thoughts. Gumball was going to get home any moment now, and Nicole still didn't know if this was the right thing to do, or if she could actually go through with it.

Nicole ran through the same arguments that she had spent the past week going over. It wasn't too late to cancel the plan, she would just have to go upstairs and tell Yuki it was off. But...then she'd never know if it would have worked. Could it? The plan seemed ridiculous, but perhaps Yuki knew what she was doing. She seemed to.

Nicole's chest burned with a sudden panic. What was she going to do? She'd worked herself into a frenzy of anxiety by the time the front door opened, and the noise sent her practically leaping out of her seat in shock. This was it, no backing out now. God, oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

Nicole quickly and quietly fled to the kitchen, opening the fridge so that it looked like she was just in the middle of planning dinner. But really, she needed the cool air on her face to help calm down. She heard Gumball flop onto the couch and swallowed hard. Time to do this.

"Hey Gummypuss." She smiled as she casually walked back into the living room. Gumball turned to face her, and his expression wavered. Nicole's heart broke every time she saw that. He was afraid of her, but he still loved her enough to try and hide it. Nicole's doubt melted away. She had to do anything she could to help him snap out of this.

"oh, h-hey Mom" He answered, quickly turning back away from her and picking up the TV remote.

"Listen, I was hoping we could talk…" Nicole said sitting down next to him on the couch. Gumball's body tensed at her close proximity and slowly edged himself away.

"A-about what?" The tone of his voice changed from trepidation to outright fear, and Nicole paused before answering, once again unsure of herself.

"Well, you're getting older now. I think it's time we had the talk…There's a lot you don't know about women…" Gumball's face twisted in anger before he snapped his response

"I know enough. I know what they're like" He said, crossing his arms and staring at the wall.

"No. No, you don't know what we're like at all." Nicole said, sliding along the couch to be next to him. Gumball edged away in time until he ran into the couch's arm. With nowhere to go and his mother closing in he squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. He braced himself for the cold, boney hands that would grab him, grasping, pulling, twisting, and beating him. But they never came. His mother's arms wrapped about him softly, and gently pulled him into a hug.

Gumball tried to wiggle away at first, but settled down. Despite himself, he liked the warmth. It brought him back to older, better days. Days before…

Gumball began to cry, and put his arms around Nicole, who held him tighter in response. She rubbed his back as he let out his tears. They rocked back and forth for a while until Gumball pulled back from the hug and wiped his eyes.

Nicole put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a concerned face. "I have someone waiting for you upstairs Gumball." She moved her hand to his cheek "She's going to help you, ok?"

Gumball was confused, but nodded. He didn't feel so afraid all of a sudden. So he let Nicole take his hand and lead him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Nicole paused at the closed door, unsure of whether to knock or not. She took a deep breath, gently ushered Gumball in front of her and opened the door.

Lounging atop her bed, completely naked, was Yuki. Nicole had not been expecting that, and blanched and blushed herself half to death while taking a hold of Gumball's shoulders to prevent him running away. He backed up into her legs and let out a fearful whine. Nicole quickly dropped to one knee to look Gumball eye to eye. In as sure a voice as she could muster, she tried to reassure him.

"She's not going to hurt you Gumball. She's not going to do anything you don't want her to…" She trailed off a little, blushing harder at what she was implying. It still didn't sit right with her, but here they were.

Gumball turned to look warily at Yuki, who smiled and spoke "And if you want to stop and leave, your mother will be just outside." Nicole stared at Yuki. That had not been mentioned at any point. It made sense, she supposed, but that meant she'd have to stand there while they...In her bed...This plan was getting more awkward by the minute.

Nicole hugged her son "Are you ok with this Gummpyuss?" She whispered in his ear.

"I-i-i-i...I think s-so." He stammered at length before swallowing and looking her dead in the eye "You'll-you'll be right here if-f-f I want out?"

"Of course, sweetie, of course. No one is going to hurt you." At that Gumball nodded and turned back to face Yuki. He paused a second before taking a deep breath and walking into the room on shaking legs. Nicole watched him go a few steps before warily closing the door, giving Yuki one last look. She had better know what she's doing.

The door clicked shut, and Gumball reminded himself that he was not trapped. He could leave whenever he wanted to. He didn't, at least not yet. Part of him wanted this. Part of him that had been locked away for a long time. But that part of him was only a quiet voice against the torrent of cries shouting 'Run! Get away before she can pin you down!'

Yuki made no move towards him however, merely waiting for him with that pleasant, caring smile. That helped keep him calm. Yuki patted the bed next to her and Gumball nodded, slowly making his way over. He climbed up onto the bed and sat facing her, but not looking at her. He stared at his hands and focused on his breathing. Yuki placed her hand on his knee.

"That woman did bad things to you Gumball, but I'm here to show you that we can do good things too." Gumball glanced up at her and she rubbed his knee "Nice things." She started to move her hand up his thigh but he squirmed, and she quickly removed it. Yuki lay back instead "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just go at your own pace. Do what you feel best."

Gumball ran his eyes over her naked body. Her skin was as white as paper. A blank page, waiting for him to make his mark. The way she lay there naked made her look so vulnerable and unthreatening. Gumball felt emboldened by that thought, and he slowly extended his hand towards her. Gingerly, he touched her arm, marvelling at the strange feeling. Her flesh was so soft and vaguely, almost damp. Like snow, but warm. He ran his hand along her arm to her shoulder, pausing and giving Yuki a nervous glance.

Again, she smiled at his timidity and urged him on "Go ahead, Gumball. I'm all yours to discover." Sheepishly, Gumball placed his hand on her breast, waiting a moment before giving it a light squeeze. He found himself slowly sinking towards it, some ancient, primal memory impelling him to nurse. Gumball closed his lips around her stiff, inviting nipple and shut his eyes. Yuki gasped a little and put her hand on the back of his head.

"Hmmm, I've always wanted my own little kitten to play with." Yuki mused "Do you want to be my Kitten, Gumball?"

Releasing her reluctantly, Gumball looked up at her and nervously replied "Heh. Yeah…"

"C'mere you" Yuki chuckled, pulling herself up into a kneeling position facing him. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him stiffen in response. Gumball could feel the athletic strength of her well-trained muscles. He thought about the way she had him trapped now in her arms. Like a fly caught in a spider web. All she had to do was squeeze and he'd be helpless…

But he looked into her eyes and saw only a deep loving care. He relaxed, and feeling him do so, Yuki leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Then another, then she passed over to kiss his other cheek.

"Yuki…" Gumball whispered, and she gave him a questioning look. Gumball closed his eyes and nodded. He felt her breath on his face just a moment before her soft lips pressed against his. They held that kiss for a moment before Gumball slightly opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to slide in, searching for his. He brought it forward and they met in a playful slow dance until Yuki pulled away.

"Do you want me to go farther?" She asked softly, a hand on his cheek.

"Yes." He replied, not knowing just where she wanted to go next, but feeling a growing eagerness rise in him. Yuki reached for his belt, and Gumball saw in his mind the flash of an evil grin and bony hands holding him down and practically ripping the clothing from his body. He quickly pushed her hands away and backed up from her. "No!" He cried out, then quietly mumbled "No...no, I-I have to do it." He looked up ashamed at his outburst and saw Yuki nod in understanding. She looked sad, but there was no judgement in her eyes. Gumball felt something stir in his heart. She was the only person not to judge him since…

Gumball licked his lips and unbuckled his belt. The inner voice from before was screaming inside him, but it was weaker. It was easier to ignore now. He pulled his pants down, stepping out of them with a blush spreading across his face. He felt it before he dared to tentatively peek at it. He stared at his erection, for it was the first he had had in a long, long time. He waited for the familiar sensation of dirtiness to grip him in it's invisible fingers. However, the crawling revulsion was, for the first time he could remember, mercifully absent.

He stared at himself, feeling as if he should touch it, but unwilling to. Yuki slowly extended her hand towards him.

"May I?" She asked, patient, but eager.

"Y-yeah."

Her fingers curled around his shaft one by one, and she made gentle pumping motions to get a feel for him. Gumball squeezed his hands into fists and tried to relax. She wasn't going to do anything he didn't want her to. He forced himself to remember that. Eventually, he was able to calm his racing heart and melt into the pleasure. Yuki's fingers danced along him, and she brought up her other hand to cradle his testicles.

Gumball opened his eyes to look down at her. She was engrossed in her work, seeing to every part of him. He stared in mute fascination as she inched closer to him with each stroke, until he could feel her breath, hot and wet on his flesh. Her eyes turned up at him, his cockhead barely centimetres from her lips. He nodded at her unasked question and moaned softly as she engulfed him.

"Ah-huh. God." Gumball groaned as he felt his knees weaken. "Yuki…"

"Mmmmhmm?"

"That's...good…" He managed at length, to Yuki's amusement.

She pulled off him with a wet popping sound. "You're tasty, young man. Ah, I could suck you all day long." She caressed his cock lovingly, and planted a sloppy kiss on it with a loud smack. "I want your cum _Gummypuss_. I want to swirl it in my mouth, I want it gushing down my throat."

Gumball panted as she stroked him faster and faster with each word. "Yuki…" He repeated, in awe of her.

"You like that, _Gummypuss_?" She continued, taking a perverse delight in using his mother's pet name for him. "You like hearing me talk about your delicious cock? About how much I love to-" She lazily ran her tongue along him from root to tip "Or how much I love to-" She slipped him inside her again, and sucked the precum from his head with a self-indulgent "Mmmmmm."

She pressed herself down on him, taking his whole length into her mouth as her hands wandered up his thighs and back. Gumball bent over under her attack, placing his shaking hands on her head. He groaned and took a fistful of her hair to steady himself before releasing her and simply playing with her soft rolling locks. He lost himself in the pleasure and began to softly purr until he groaned, feeling the tingling warmth build in him. Yuki, seeming to sense it too, pulled off of him. "Mmm, you were close, weren't you, Kitten? We can't have you finishing so soon" A devilish grin formed on her glistening lips. "Though I'd love to swallow your load." She laid back and elegantly swung one leg up and around Gumball to present her pussy to him "I want you to have your fill of me."

Falling forwards onto his hands and knees, Gumball crawled towards her. He lowered his head and furrowed his brow, unsure of how to proceed with this utterly foreign object.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to though, Gumball." Yuki said, noticing his hesitation.

"No, I need to. I want to." He replied, more to reassure himself than her.

Gumball settled himself on Yuki's thighs and looked pensively at that strange, unnerving organ before him. Then, he edged a little closer. He tilted his head as he examined it, and moved a hand forwards. He gave Yuki a quick glance, seeing that inviting smile again and placed his hand on her. His fingers brushed her lips, and he gently inserted them. It was hot and wet, and though he supposed he knew it would be, it still surprised him. Gumball groped about clumsily, trying to get a feel for her womanhood before he…

Was he really going to do that? At the mere thought, the tension rose in his muscles, and he heard the small voice whisper 'run! Run!'. Yuki made an almost purr like noise as he continued to probe with his two fingers. Gumball looked up from his exploration and saw the pleasure in her face. The tension that had been building faded away as Gumball took in the mixed feelings of pride and love at making her feel good. It felt good to please her.

Keeping that in mind, Gumball sucked in a breath and pulled himself in, nearly lip to lip with her pussy. He expected a strong smell. Heavy, like rotten fish and trash - the way Simian had. But as he leaned in closer, he came in contact with only a faint...Musk was the wrong word. It implied a kind of heaviness, an oppressiveness that was utterly lacking. Yuki was a pleasant spring breeze, warm and mild. He sat there for a moment, her womanhood looming in front of him as he thought, trying to describe to himself what she was like, not daring to get any closer.

Until at last, he pressed forward the last couple inches until he kissed her clit. Gumball took a hold of her thighs and probed his tongue into her. He lolled it about, taking in her taste. Not sure exactly what to do, Gumball decided to experiment. He started with tracing basic shapes, and then letters. He listened for Yuki's breathing and moans, and felt for when she tensed her muscles or shivered. When she reacted, he took note of what did it, and tried to duplicate the movement. It became a fun game for him.

When she started to hyperventilate, Gumball pulled away and grinned at her, his lips nearly dripping. "You were close, weren't you?"

She gave him an irritated look, then laughed and motioned him up with an exasperated sigh "Just fuck me already, smartass."

Nicole stood outside, leaning against the wall next to the door. The laughter inside was soon replaced by the gentle sounds of her bed creaking and soft moans carried to her ears even through the door. They caused her to hunch her shoulders and bite her lips in frustration. Tapping her foot in impatience, she tried everything she could think of to take her mind off the sounds and intrusive thoughts that plagued her.

How had she let herself get talked into this? Her best friend and her son were...and in her own bed too. She shuddered, realizing that she was going to have to sleep there tonight. This was insane, and strangely humiliating. She felt oddly cuckolded. Nicole wanted to barge in and pull that...that tramp away from her poor little boy. She couldn't believe that Yuki thought she was a good mother. This whole thing was her idea. But, what could Nicole do instead? Do it herself? God. God no. That was even more fucked up.

There really was no choice but to sit here and wait. And listen. Just in case Gumball needed her. From the sound of things, he was enjoying himself though. An obscene curiosity bubbled up inside her, and she began to wonder just what Yuki was doing with him. That part of her wanted to peek at them, but Nicole shut it down quickly. What was with her today? She feared that she might be even more fucked up than Yuki was. But she reassured herself with the knowledge that intrusive thoughts were normal, and everyone has them. Yeah. She's fine, she's normal.

"Please hurry up." She said to herself as the minutes dragged on.

Gumball groaned, he had never experienced anything as good as this. The bed rocked to his movements and made almost as much noise as he did. Yuki pet his head and cooed to him "Mmm, keep going, Kitten." She pulled him close and kissed his forehead "You're doing just fine. MmmmMmmm...Just fine. Ah! Right there, Kitten. Right there but faster. Ha-harder. Yeah."

Gumball followed her instructions as best he could, struggling to hold against the tingling heat building up in him. "Yuki…" He huffed.

"Hah...hah…hah...You're...doing..so...well." Yuki panted each word, squeezing her fists and eyes tightly.

"Yuki...I'm going to…"

"Oh yes! Fill me up Kitten!" Yuki gasped, and threw her arms around Gumball. She pulled him down into her breasts and bearhugged him as her pussy clenched around him. Gumball sighed as he came, overwhelmed by the intensity of her tightness and heat.

Yuki's grip slackened as she relaxed again, but instead of pulling away, Gumball nestled into her more. They laid there for a time, Yuki idly petting his head.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Can we do that again sometime?"

Yuki chuckled at his eagerness. "Mmmm, I'd love to, Kitten. I'll speak to your mother about it…" Yuki mused, then noticed Gumball's disappointed face. "If it were up to me, your cock would never be out of reach."

Gumball blushed and looked up at her "What if mom says no?"

Yuki gave him a devious smile "Can you keep a secret?"

"Um...Well, I'll keep this one!" He beamed back at her

"Good...because all of this…" She gestured to her naked body "Is yours. So long as these" her hand snaked past his tail to lightly squeeze his testicles "are mine. Deal?"

Her possessive tone frightened Gumball a little, but the thought of her being his, and the thought of having her again was too alluring to refuse. "Deal!" He answered readily.

"I'll give you my number, and we'll figure out when 'next time' is, ok Kitten?"

"Ok!"

Yuki continued to cradle and fondle his package, seemingly unwilling to let go of her catch. Eventually she ruffled his hair and sighed. "We'd better get dressed, Kitten. Your mother is still waiting for us outside."

"Oh. Yeah." Gumball mumbled. He had forgotten that she was there. Oh god, she probably heard them the whole time...his face burned at just the thought of having to look her in the eye after that.

Nicole perked up when the door opened, and stifled a stunned giggle at the sight of Gumball swaggering out of the bedroom with lipstick kisses all over his face. Her concern quickly overwhelmed the momentary amusement however.

"Are you alright Gumball? How do you, um... feel?"

He thought for a moment "Clean." he said quietly, suddenly looking down at his feet.

Nicole wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but he was clearly ok. That was enough for her frayed nerves right now. She kneeled down and hugged him tightly, wrinkling her nose slightly at the mix of perfume and sex that clung to him. Nicole released him as Yuki stepped out into the hallway.

"You should go take a shower Gumball." Nicole said slowly, lightly pushing him along. He left without a word, seeing the look on his mother's face.

Nicole fixed Yuki with a stare. "What happened?"

"Mmmm did you want all the details?"

"Ugh. God, Yuki. No."

"Well, he enjoyed himself. In fact...he asked if we could do it agai-"

Nicole interrupted her with a disgusted sigh. "I really, really don't want that to happen, Yuki. Even this was just...Ugh. Too much. Too much."

"Mmmm too bad. He's pretty good..." Yuki leered at Nicole "...And big for his age."

Nicole shuddered and held the bridge of her nose. "Please Yuki, just...just leave."

Yuki laughed and started towards the stairs.

"Wait, Yuki, you did use protection, right?" Nicole asked, suddenly worried.

Yuki gave her a sly smile "I thought you said you wanted grandchildren."


End file.
